The Hunger Games: Phan Version
by KaylaIsNotOnFire
Summary: "We're not people, we're pawns. How does it make you feel to know you're expendable?" The 23rd Hunger Games through the eyes of tributes, Phil and Dan. Amazingphil and DanIsNotOnFire.
1. Dan

**A/N: **This is a collaboration between me && The Duchess Of Sarcasm:) I am doing Dan's POV while The Duchess of Sarcasm is doing Phil's.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Dan && Phil nor their amazing webshows.

I sat in the crowd in silence, waiting for the names of the District Two's next victims of The Hunger Games. Everyone chattered loudly, no one seemed to be silent. It looked as if I was the only one not frightened by this. If I was picked, I would most likely win anyways. Suddenly, the speakers boomed unleashing a hardy, manly sort of voice from the announcer, Rubin Nova.

"Welcome." He bellowed, twitching his gray mustache.

The whole crowd fell silent.

"The time has come to choose two tributes to represent District Two in the 23rd annual Hunger Games." He paused hoping for a clap or cheer. Everyone stayed silent. Rubin continued and cleared his throat.

"Now, let's begin." He said.

A Peacekeeper came up, bringing two bowls filled to the rim with the names of possible tributes, one for the girls, the other for the boys. I tensed, trying to remember how many times I had entered my name since the age of twelve, being sixteen now, I must've entered my name in that bowl over a million times, there is a big chance I could be picked. There I go exaggerating again, I thought.

"Ladies first." Rubin said interrupting my thoughts. He shuffled through the names and brought out a small folded paper. He unfolded it, careful not to rip the edges with his stubby fingers.

"The first tribute that is representing District Two in this years Hunger Games is… Payton Breeg." He said.

Everyone, including myself looked around searching for her, but then, I spotted a gaunt, blonde hair, blue eyed, girl walk through the middle of the crowd up to the stage. In the background I heard a woman crying, it must have been her mother, I stared at her intently. She wasn't strongly built, and she seemed rather young, so she probably didn't have any battle experience. She was pale from fright, even though I hadn't known her, I felt sympathy for her. I sighed, why pick someone as weak and feeble as that girl to fight amongst the unforgiving wrath of the Hunger Games?

After shaking Rubin's hand, Payton stood on the side of the stage, she looked as if she was about to weep. Rubin, ignoring her obvious signs of sorrow, continued to picking the boy's tribute, I found myself praying silently.

"Now then, on to the boy's." Rubin said after an awkward pause.

He stuck his hand into the glass bowl and pulled out the tiny paper.

"Our second tribute that is representing District Two in the Hunger Games is… Dan Howell."

And it's as if the whole world moved in slow motion. My name being called, my heart beating faster as I move through the crowd up to the stage. I stepped onto the stage, the crowd was so silent, you could hear my footsteps on the rock hard cement. I shook Rubin's hand with a mighty grip, and gave him a cocky smile.

"Give a hand for our newest District Two tributes! And may the odds be ever in their favor." He sang.

The whole crowd clapped slowly, as if not amused by this at all. I on the other hand, suddenly had mixed feelings about this. Pity, for the young girl and fear, for what lies ahead. Maybe this wasn't as exciting as I thought, I could be dead in a matter of days. This thought scared me, so I shoved it away into the depths of my mind, never to think about again. I'm going to live through this, I thought.

**Later that day… **

I sat on the train on it's way to the capital where I would meet my new trainer and hopefully gain some skills that could keep me alive. I thought about Payton, and how she had been so quiet, not saying a word ever since the reaping. I made a mental note to watch her in the arena; the quiet ones are usually the most deadly. I also thought to never trust anyone. This is where my journey begins.


	2. Phil

**A/N:** Hey this is the Duchess of Sarcasm upload the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Dan and Phil nor there cool webshows.

I felt my heart speed up as I heard the warning bell in the distance, signaling it was time to go. After tucking in my shirt and fixing my hair I made my way into our small kitchen where my mother was nursing a cup of tea. She smiled when she saw me, but it didn't reach her eyes. She tried to hide it, but I knew she was just as scared and worried as I was. On a day like this there was always one horrifying thought on everyone's minds.

Am I going to be picked?

She stood up and tenderly squeezed my hand, while giving me a reassuring smile only a mother could. No words were exchanged as we walked out of the house and were swept up in the flow of people walking towards the meeting point.

Like sheep to the slaughter.

Upon arrival, the Peace Keepers made quick work of separating my mother and me. After checking in I was ushered over to join the other 17 year old boys. I spotted my friend Remy, and sent a small wave in his direction. He waved back and gave me thumbs up. I was about to mouth something to him, when the Capitol Anthem started to blare out of the speakers.

Jubilee Vickerson scampered up the stairs as the song came to an end. She quickly fluffed her ruby colored hair, and plastered a million dollar smile on her face.

"Welcome everyone to the 23rd annual Hunger Games."

She surveyed the crowd as if expecting us to jump up for joy and cheer, but like always no one said a word.

Jubilee coughed uncomfortably, but continued on.

"Today is a special day, we will be picking one courageous young man and woman to represent District 11 in this year's games. So here we go."

Two peace keepers walked up onto the stage and set down the bowls in front of Jubilee. She smiled brightly and thanked the two.

"Ladies First."

Jubilee reached into the bowl, and after a few seconds of digging grabbed a piece of paper and raised it up high. She took her sweet time opening the slip and the tension in the air only grew thicker. It seemed like an eternity before she finally announced the poor soul's name.

"Lilly Jenson!"

There was a scream and someone could be heard sobbing. After a few seconds a girl with stringy brown hair walked up onto the stage. She looked as if she had seen a ghost and was shaking uncontrollably.

I sighed and cursed under my breath. There was no way this girl would win. The stupid Capitol was sending her to her death.

Jubilee smiled brightly and ushered the frightened girl to stand on her left. Once again she fluffed her hair and began to speak.

"Well isn't this one cute. None the less, we must move on. Now the boys."

Someone must have told her to hurry it up, because she didn't waste any time reaching into the bowl and grabbing a piece of paper. She called out the name and my heart stopped.

"Phil Lester!"

My mouth went dry and I started to sweat. It seemed as if everyone's eyes were on me, filled with either pity or relief. I had no choice but to slowly make my way to the stage. Everyone scattered to either side of me so I would have a clear path.

I felt like Moses parting the Red Sea.

Jubilee gave me a smile and beckoned me with her fingers. To others it would have seemed like a friendly gesture, but to me it was the devil himself inviting me to hell.

I finally reached the stage and was placed on Jubilee's right. I looked over at Lilly and acknowledged her with a nod of my head. She glanced at me, and I saw that her eyes were filled with fear and resignation.

Jubilee looked at Lilly and me and gave us one of her annoyingly bright smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you our District 11 tributes, Lilly Jenson and Phil Lester!"

{ }

I numbly sat on the couch and stared at the floor. My mind couldn't seem to understand that I was being sent to my execution, so I just stopped trying to. Suddenly the door was jerked opened and a Peace Keeper stood in the doorway.

"You have two minutes."

The words had barely left his mouth before I was fully engulfed in a hug by my mother. Her body racked with sobs and I could feel her tears wetting my shirt. I tried my best not to cry, tried to be strong for the both of us, but somehow a stray tear slipped out anyway. I rubbed her back soothingly, in the same way she used to do for me. She let out a few more cries and then looked up at me.

"Please, Promise me you'll come home."

My mother's plea almost reduced me to a sobbing quivering mess myself. I whole heartedly wished that I could say "yes", but I couldn't. The worst thing I could do was give her false hope. The odds of me winning were close to zero. I didn't want to make a promise that I would more than likely break.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I…"

"Promise me!" She screamed.

Her voice was filled with so much desperation and pain that I couldn't take it anymore. She wanted me to make that promise.

So I did.

{ }

I hate the Capitol.


	3. Dan2

**A/N: Hey it's me Duchess of Sarcasm bringing you chapter three, written by the lovely KaylaIsNotOnFire.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Dan and Phil. That would be considered slavery.**

* * *

I slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV. I watched as District One plucked their tributes from the audience, seeing what my competition would be like, not really any competition. As District Two's came up, I concentrated a little harder, seeing Payton called up, then me. I thought I did look quite excited compared to everyone else they all had a mix of worry and relief. I considered making an alliance with District Three, knowing they were tech savvy so they could set up a bunch of traps easily. District Four raised some red flags when a tall boy with a strong exterior came up to the stage, his name was Roman. He gave the audience a dashing smile and shook the announcer's hand, he seemed just as excited as I was. I made a slight mental note to either make an alliance with him, or kill him immediately. The girl from District Four was, interesting; she had fiery red hair and wild eyes, her nickname was Torchy. She seemed as thrilled as Payton did being able to participate. District Five and Six didn't pose a threat they were basically all brains and no brawn, easy targets. The girl though, from District Six, looked like a cat ready to claw anything that was in her way, her nickname was Cat, of course. She stared at the camera, her cat eyes flickering. She didn't scare me at all, just another girl with a big ego. I wasn't surprised when District Seven, the district who specialized in lumber and making paper, had a huge, muscle-bound boy as one of the tributes. His name was Brutus, he was blonde, green-eyed, and gigantic, his muscles were probably big as my head, I thought of him crushing my skull like a grape, I shook. District Eight seemed dainty and probably didn't have any battle experience. District Nine seemed to be pretty tough competition, since they were hunters. That's okay, I like a little competition. District Ten and Eleven's tributes were shy, and didn't really seem all too interesting. And last and least, District Twelve had a dark skinned, ebony haired girl named Lissa who had taken the place of her sister. As she ran up being tugged on by Peacekeepers she screeched, "I volunteer! Please!" The Peacekeepers stopped, and the crowd was silent. She walked up to the podium and accepted her fate. Why would anyone volunteer to participate in the games? This girl was truly insane.

As I sat there watching the end of the Reaping, Rubin waddled in, following close behind was a tall, slightly hairy man who looked as if he had been out in the sun way too long. I got up to greet them.

"Dan, this is Oliver, your new mentor and trainer." Rubin explained as Oliver and I shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said in a gruff tone.

I smiled. "You as well."

"So what do you think you best fighting talent is?" He asked skeptically, looking me over.

I paused, then answered with confidence, "I taught myself how to use a machete."

Oliver laughed. "You might want to learn how to use something like a bow and arrow, so that you can hit from far away then run hoping you make it out alive, son." I was taken aback by this, I scowled at him. He caught site of this and shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure how you're going to survive using only a machete, your build can't even compare to those other guys. Compared to them you are kind of scrawny. Your best bet is a bow and arrow and depending on how fast you are, your speed." He smirked.

I contemplated whether I should rip his throat out or not.

**Arriving at the Capitol the next morning:**

The train came to a stop at the station. I stepped out of the train, stretching and looking around, seeing the extravagant buildings and people. I grabbed the one bag I was allowed and started walking inside our building. As I walked by, people cheered and waved, I felt like a celebrity, unlike in District Two, hardly anyone knew, nor cared about who I was. I walked through the front doors and headed to my designated room. It was huge, the king size bed, the gigantic bathroom, it's definitely better than my home in District Two. I enjoyed it for about five more seconds when I realize that I won't be here much longer, I'll be in the arena fighting for my life in about a week. I frowned, I could be dead soon, I have to focus, I thought. There was a knock at my door, I opened the door to see Rubin smiling at me.

"Hello there! I see you like your room?" He said cheerfully. I nodded.

"Well, I'd like you to meet some people, come with me?" He lead me down a large hallway to a small room at the end. I stepped in and Rubin explained, "This, is the style room, where you will be getting ready before the games." He said. I looked around the room, as my eyes set on two colorful figures.

"And these are your stylists, Kandi, and Quintin." Rubin pointed to me who was who. Kandi, had long, bright pink hair with black highlights underneath, her makeup, was dark and heavy. Quintin, had jet black hair, with striking blue flames on the sides, he was quite strange looking indeed.

" It's so nice to meet you!" Kandi exclaimed. She held out her hand for me to shake. I paused, then awkwardly shook her hand. Quintin smiled at me and we shook hands as well.

"We're going to make you and Payton the best dressed district around!" Kandi said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Where is Payton anyway? I have been looking around and I haven't seen her." Rubin said.

Quintin shrugged, "I haven't seen her." Rubin went off to go find her.

"C'mon, Dan we're going to make you look great for the games." Kandi said, pulling me aside


	4. Phil 2

**A/N:** Yeah Sorry for the late chapter. No excuses, I've been lazy. Good thing KaylaIsNotOnFire told me to get off my butt and write this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Phil and Dan, or the Hunger Games.

{ }

People say having to tell your loved ones goodbye is the hardest part. But it's not. The hardest part is having to watch the train doors close and knowing that from here on out everything's changed. Live or die, there's no going back. Everything you know and love is gone; everything you lived for is useless. Now that, that's the worst part.

{ }

I felt tears stream down my cheeks, as I soothingly patted Lilly on her back. From the moment I had sat down on the couch, she had latched onto me and hadn't let go. I tried to calm her down, but nothing I did seemed to work. So, I opted to just let her get it all out. After a little while, her sobs finally turned into sniffles.

Jubilee, who had been standing awkwardly in a corner, took this as her cue to turn on the TV.

"Look I know you're a little sad, but you need to watch the reapings. Seeing as you two don't have a mentor, it is even more important that you study your opponents."

She fiddled with it for a little while, before finally turning to the right channel. Jubilee squealed with delight and hopped into a chair. Lilly refused to watch and dug her face into my shirt, but that was okay. I watched it for her.

To a spectator, the reapings would have been the same as usual. But to me, a tribute, the reapings were entirely different. Every person, no matter their age or gender, was a threat. Anyone could kill me and everyone would certainly try. It was the most horrifying TV viewing of my life. I was glad Lilly didn't watch.

{ }

I didn't sleep at all that night.

{ }

The next morning at breakfast everyone seemed semi-better. Lilly wasn't crying and Jubilee wasn't acting like a total fool. I sat down at the table and started loading my plate with food. Despite all the delicacies that surrounded me, I decided on some fruit. I looked over at Lilly and noticed she wasn't eating.

"Hey I know you really don't have an appetite right now, but you need to eat something."

She gave me a weird look, but started to eat anyway. I smiled at her and forced downed a few more pieces of fruit. It tasted like mush in my mouth, but I needed the energy.

After breakfast, Jubilee started to give us the layout of the rest of our day. In a couple of minutes we were scheduled to reach the Capitol, and then we would meet up with of stylist, get dressed, opening ceremony, blah blah blah. I really couldn't care less. When you are about to die in a couple of days, these things are relatively unimportant.

While Jubilee continued to ramble on, I joined Lilly by the window. She had been staring out of it for about five minutes.

"What ya looking at."

She pointed at the glass, and my eyes followed her finger.

It was the Capitol.

{ }

The Capitol was intimidating to say the least. The city and its citizens were gaudy, extravagant, and over the top. When the train stopped at the station we were overwhelmed by cameras and a crowd of blues, pinks, and oranges. Lilly clutched my hand tightly and I held her close to my body, quickly following Jubilee as we made our way through the crowd.

"Since we are way behind schedule you will go straight to your stylists, m'kay."

I barely made out what she said over the roar of the crowd. Their constant cheering ground on my nerves and caused me to scowl. We were being sent to our deaths. Why were they cheering? I shook my head.

These people were sick.

{ }

I openly gaped at the two beings in front of me. There was no way these two creatures could be human. One, I assume to be female, had based her look off of a cat. She had purple ears, purple tail, and purple eyes. The other, male, looked like he had been entirely dipped in gold; gold suit, gold skin, gold hair, gold eyes.

I was so busy staring at the two; I didn't realize Jubilee was talking till Lilly shook my arm.

"Huh what?"

Jubilee sighed, but started over anyway.

"As I was saying, these are two of your stylists, Genma and Mercer. They will be prepping you for the opening ceremony. M'kay!"

Lilly and eye nodded our heads, and Jubilee flashed a bright smile.

"Well then off you go. I'll be back in a little while."

She left in a flurry of red, leaving Lilly and I at the mercy of our stylists.

Genma and Mercer looked at each other and then at us.

"Well," Genma started," Time to make you two shine!"

{ }

**A/N:** AHHH the shortness and slowness of this chapter annoys me, but whatever kind of a filler chapter anyway.

Hope you enjoyed Please review :3


	5. Dan3

**A/N:** _This is Duchess of Sarcasm bringing you KaylaIsNotOnFire's amazing chapter :D_

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Dan or Phil or The Hunger Games._

Kandi and Quintin looked me over. Probably deciding how they were going to torture me, or turn me into a freak of nature or something.I sighed heavily. They whispered back and forth softly, finally getting to work. I was led into a huge bathroom with wooden tiles and bright blue walls. My clothes were ripped off my body and I became flustered, embarrassed of my exposed flesh. I was thrown into the bath, Kandi poured enormous amounts of soap into the boiling hot water, and the smell was overwhelming. Quintin scrubbed my hair till I felt that I was going bald. I squirmed a bit, trying to receive the least amount of scrubbing as possible.

"Stop moving, Daniel." Kandi said, struggling to cleanse my chest. I eventually give up, sitting silently in the bath water, my hair drenched and curly at its tips. After a few agonizing minutes of being scrubbed down till my pale skin turns a bright red, Quintin and Kandi lift me out of the tub and cover me in a silky soft white towel, covering my head and another one around my waist. They lead me into a large room filled with assorted makeup and outfits. Kandi leads me to one of the corners filled with lavish clothing.

"Here we are." Quintin said with a happy sigh. Kandi grabbed a black t-shirt and a large white doctor's coat out of a closet, along with some jeans.

"For the opening ceremony, you and Payton will be dressed as high fashion doctors!" Kandi said, ruffling my hair. She really is the queerest person I have ever met in my life, I thought as I smiled at her. At least her intentions were pure. Quintin leads me to a small dressing room so I can change in private. I enter the small space and examine the clothes Kandi gave me. The black t-shirt, the doctor's coat, meant to look like a hoodie, the black skinny jeans and spiked belt. This is far more advanced clothing than I've ever worn back in district two. I slipped on the outfit and looked in the wall-to-floor mirror before me. The outfit was quite flattering, the t-shirt was tight-fit and showed off my shoulders and well defined back muscles, the jeans looked good with the spiked belt, and the doctor's coat really did look like a hoodie. I smiled at my reflection and fixed my hair, which was growing rather long, more than I liked. As I stepped outside the dressing room Kandi handed me some short leather boots with small chains on the sides. I put them on, lifting the zipper on the sides. When I finished, I walked over to Quintin who stood next to a salon chair, he held a pair of scissors and a cape to put over me. I sat in the chair and he draped the cape over my shoulders. He combed my hair out placing my fringe smack in the middle of my face, resting on my nose. I blew at it, trying to remove it from my face, but to no avail. Quintin laughed at me, fixing it so that it doesn't bother me. Next, he moved to my fringe, I grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"Don't." I said softly.

"I have to Daniel, their too long, they'll get in the way during battle." Quintin replied, looking at me through the mirror. I reluctantly let go of his wrist. He snipped quickly, and I watched as my hair fell. When he was finished I looked at the mirror in horror as my fringe was chopped up to my eyebrows.

"Don't worry, lad we'll straighten it, so it will be a little longer." Quintin said, trying to comfort me. I couldn't even look in the mirror anymore, I turned away.

"Okay, now it's time to dye it." Quintin said, grabbing a white bottle.

"What!? Oh no you are NOT dying my hair after you just chopped it all off!" I said angrily.

"It's only the ends." Quintin replied. I crossed my arms defiantly. He took a little bowl and poured the contents of the white bottle into it. He then took individual groups of the ends of my hair, and dips them into the liquid. We sit their and wait for a couple minutes as the liquid dries and finally shows its color. I look into the mirror, noticing the shining silver ends. My fringe was mostly silver.

"Done! What do you think?" Quintin asked.

"I think I look like an alien from planet Sparkle." I said, scowling at myself. Kandi walks in and examines the work Quintin has done.

"Oh Quintin! It's absolutely breath taking!" She exclaims. I rolled my eyes, of course she would say that! Quintin took his straightener and ran it through my hair, my fringe didn't get any longer. Next, Kandi grabbed a little bottle of cologne and sprayed it on me.

"Ta-da! All done!" They exclaimed in unison. It was finished, the outfit was completed. Payton walked into the room, Rubin holding her by the elbow.

"I found her." He announced. As I retreated to my room, Kandi and Quintin began to work on Payton.

About an hour later:

There was a knock at my door and I got up reluctantly to answer it. I opened it to see Kandi standing there gleaming at me.

"Time for the opening ceremony!" She sang as she grasped my wrist leading me to meet Oliver and Payton at the chariot. I glanced at Payton, her outfit was a lot like mine, the black t-shirt, the doctor's coat, the black boots, but instead of pants, she wore black shorts with fishnet tights. Her hair was up in a curly pony tail, pink streaks lighting up her light blonde hair. Her makeup was bright and colorful, her eyeliner, dark. We certainly did look breath taking, not in the way Kandi had meant it though. To me, we just looked like aliens.

"Ready to go?" Oliver asked. I nodded and jumped into the chariot as Oliver took Payton's hand and lifted her in. "Remember to smile." Oliver said, giving us a smirk. After that, we waited there for a few seconds while the other tributes got into their chariots. Finally, the doors opened and the roar of the crowd engulfed us. The chariot moved at ridiculous speed, making mine and Payton's hair ruffle and sway. I waved to the crowd, smiling as much as I could, my face was starting to cramp. Finally, we came to a stop, each district lined up accordingly. I looked around, recognizing a lot of the tributes from the tv. Then, I lay my eyes on a gorgeous, dark haired boy from district eleven. His icy blue eyes were fixed on the stage in front of him. I felt my heartbeat quicken, wondering if it was from the chariot ride mixed with the screaming crowd, or the boy's intense beauty. He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine. I became flustered and turned away quickly, I noticed that my breathing had quickened as well. I can't believe he caught me staring, I thought as I gripped the bar to the chariot until my knuckles turned white. President Wire began to speak, welcoming us to the Hunger Games and so on. I looked to the side again to see the boy STILL staring. I looked away, I felt his eyes on me the whole time and I hadn't heard a word of President Autumn's stupid speech.


	6. Phil3

**A/N: *Sweatdrop* Sorry for the long wait. Life is a cruel mistress**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Dan or Phil or the Hunger Games.

* * *

It had been months since I had last had a warm bath. So when the spray of hot water hit me, I sighed audibly. Genma ran a comb through my hair, tsking at its unwillingness to detangle and Mercer started to scrub my body down.

"Don't you people in District 11 bathe?" Mercer said with distaste.

Genma giggled, but I just rolled my eyes and ignored the comment.

Genma finished combing my hair and began to scrub my scalp with delicious smelling shampoo.

I sighed again and pushed my head further into her soothing hands.

"You're just like my dog; he likes his head scratched too." Genma said absentmindedly.

Mercer laughed.

"You know you just compared him to a dog right?"

Genma smiled, sending both of them into another fit of giggles.

I scowled and mumbled curses under my breath.

When Mercer and Genma finished washing me, I was able to get out of the tub. They led me into a smaller room and began what they called "Stage Two".

Mercer immediately lunged for my hair; fervently cutting it until it fell just above my ears. Genma attacked my arms and legs with wax and cotton strips. I winced as she pulled strand after strand of hair off my leg.

Genma and Mercer didn't stop until I was as smooth and shiny as a baby's bottom.

"Well Mercer and I are off to retrieve your outfit, be a good boy and don't touch anything."

They both left the room whispering and giggling.

I ran my hand through my hair, grimacing at its shortness. I had been so accustomed to my long hair, that I couldn't stop playing with the shortened locks.

A couple minutes later Genma and Mercer came back, holding two boxes.

I sighed in defeat as they started to walk over to me, grinning as they came.

{ }

"We didn't want to go with the usual farmer look, so we decided to switch it up a bit."

I looked at myself in the mirror studying my costume, or lack thereof. All I wore was a leafy covering over my unmentionables, and a crown of flowers on my head. Apparently they were going with a "Garden of Eden" look. What that had to do with agriculture I will never know.

Genma and Mercer jumped around and squealed with delight when they saw the finished look. Genma hugged me as best as she could, without wrinkling my costume, and Mercer made his way over to the door.

"Well I have just been informed that that adorable little girl is finished, so how about we make our way down to the chariots?"

Genma nodded and grabbed me by my hand, pulling me out the door. I let her drag me out of the prep room and down into the loading dock, where all the tributes were.

We quickly located the other members of our team, and when I saw Lilly my breath got caught in my throat. She was wearing a leafy top and bottom that barely covered what should not be seen, and a flower necklace. They had pulled her hair back into a French braid and stuck some oddly colored flowers in it. She was so pretty, too pretty actually. I felt like a pedophile by looking at her.

She ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. All unclean thoughts left my head, as I hugged her back. She sniffled a couple of times, and I knew she was trying to hold back her tears. I rubbed her back and patted her head.

Of course, our tender moment was interrupted by none other than Jubilee.

She broke us apart and led us into the chariot. I climbed into it and pulled Lilly up after me.

I gently squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Lilly nodded sadly.

Jubilee clapped her hands together and gave us one last blinding smile.

"Well I hope you two are ready, because it's show time!"

{ }

When the roar or the crowd first reached my ears, I think I may have gone death for a little while.

I immediately followed Jubilee's instructions and started waving at the crowd. I looked to my left and realized Lilly was standing there ramrod straight, like a deer caught in headlights. I grabbed onto her hand and gently squeezed it.

"You need to wave."

She stared at me and ever so slowly raised her arm and started to mechanically wave it back and forth. I smiled and resumed giving the crowd something to cheer about.

By the time our chariot finally reached its destination, my arm was thoroughly tired.

The cheering ceased as President Autumn came up onto the stage. Lilly scooted closer to me, fear written all across her face.

As President Autumn began the customary introductory speech I felt someone staring at me. Even though a couple hundred thousand eyes had been on me a few minutes earlier this felt different.

I slowly turned my head to the left and my eyes locked with the culprit's.

Gotcha.

It was the boy from District Two. Why the hell was he staring at me? Was he thinking about how he was going to kill me, or was he imagining how my blood would look covering his hands. My thoughts quickly disgusted me, and I was glad the boy looked away. A shudder violently ripped through my body.

Suddenly I wished I was wearing more clothes.

* * *

**A/N: First of all we just want to thank every one who reviewed and or favorited. You guys are awesome for liking this story :P**


	7. Dan4

**A/N: **_Well hello there. :D We know we know, it's been a month since we've updated. But we just want you to know that we are in (Different) high schools and we only see each other like twice a month. Well anyway on with Dan's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_Dan, Phil, or the Hunger Games are not owned by us._

* * *

The whole gym smelled of sweat and anticipation. All 24 tributes were working at the various stations, showing off their advanced, or lack of, skills. I stood at the archery station trying to shoot arrows right between the dummies eyes. It wasn't gonna happen. Every time I shot an arrow it either flew past its head or hit it straight into the chest. I sighed, helpful. As I looked around, I spotted the boy from district 11.

He was staring straight at me, his icy blue eyes boring into mine.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red, so I turned around to escape his icy glare. I jogged over to the strength station eyeing a 150 lb. weight, my fingers itching to pick it up. I swiftly grabbed the weight with my left hand, heaving it upward and down again. I did this a couple more times, and then I started lifting two weights with both arms. The veins in my arms bulged; when I looked around I notice all eyes are on me, including the moderators and the large kid from district four were staring in awe. They probably thought a scrawny looking kid like me could never lift 150 lbs. I give them a triumphant smirk.

I set down the weights and walk over to the speed and agility station. I puffed out my chest a bit, feeling more confident than ever. I look over to where the boy from district 11 used to be standing, but he wasn't there. I kept looking and walking simultaneously and suddenly, I bumped into something. I looked up.

It was him, the boy from district 11.

He turned around, staring down at me. I tried to memorize every feature of his beautiful face. The way his eyes sparkled, how pale his skin was, his soft looking lips, the way his fringe swooped down the side of his face. I gawked at him, my brain turning to mush.

_Say something you idiot! _

"S-Sorry, my bad." I say, practically choking on every word.

He frowned down at me. "Uh, it's okay." He says casually, turning back around. I blush, cringing at what I just said.

_You're such an idiot. _

It was the boy's turn at the station. The bell went off and he sprinted forward tripping over each obstacle with great difficulty. He stumbled through the obstacles, and even fell a couple of times. but surprisingly he made it through. His time was two minutes and thirty seconds. Wow. I rolled my eyes, this poor boy was obviously had no training.

It was now my turn, the boy was eyed me closely on the sidelines as the bell went off, I launched forward, putting all my effort into this one go. I dived under rocks being thrown my way with ease. I smirked before lunging over a rock wall with grace. I kept running and entered the final stage of the course. The path seemed clear, so I ran forward only to be smashed into a wall by a dummy. My shoulder ached but I kept on, dummies were flying out at me left and right. I finally made it out in a record time of one minute and eighteen seconds. I smiled, not bad Dan, not bad. I came out panting, looking around for the boy from district 11, but he had already moved on. Sighing, I walked over to the knot tying station, rolling my shoulder and wincing as I went. I looked down at the various knots I could tie and shrugged, please, I can do this no problem. I sat down and grabbed a long piece of rope and started to tie a figure eight knot, slipping the rope through, trying to get it to work, but to no avail. As I fiddled with the rope I felt a presence behind me, I turned around and saw the girl from district 12, her hands on her hips.

"You're doing it wrong." She said, bending down and examining my mess of a knot.

"Huh?" I frowned. She took the rope between her nimble fingers and almost instantly creates a perfect figure eight knot. She stood back up and smiled at me.

"There." She said. I look down at the knot in surprise.

"How'd you…" I stuttered. She cuts me off, immediately.

"I don't know I just learned how when I was a little girl. It's actually not that hard."

"But you're a just a girl, and you're from district 12."I stared at her.

"You've never been out-matched by a girl before, have you?" She chuckled, crossing her arms.

I shake my head.

"That's what I thought. You seemed like a cocky-asshole when I first saw you on the television. Now that I see you in real life I see that I was right." She said giving me a devious smile.

I stood up and glared at her, scowling.

"Well what about you? You're from district 12, basically trailer trash." I said, staring her down. Unfortunately, the rude comment just slid off of her back; she smirked and gave me the death stare.

I crossed my arms defiantly.

"I wouldn't say anything about my district when you and your district are just the capital's bitches." She says.

I scoffed, showing my disgust.

"As if I give a fuck what you think." I said nastily.

She just shook her head and walked away.

Just wait, I thought. Once we step into the arena she'll be the first throat I rip out.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually the first chapter that we wrote togetherwhile in the same room :D**

**I just want to thank everyone for reviewing**

**miaroxbrown**

**AmazingPhil**

**Me **(This is actually a guest user not myself :P)

**littleblackneko**

**button**

**BeccyBr00tal**

**Kellibean**

**Lucy-the-Starfish**

**Rammen Pizza Teacup**

**meltedgummybears**


End file.
